Deberías decírselo
by Lenika08
Summary: Historia basada en lo que creo que pasaría en Mentes criminales, entre el final de la 13 temporada y el inicio de la temporada 14. Y por supuesto, mucho de Luke y Penelope, porque juntos son adorables. No soy buena resumiendo historias. Espero que os guste. Recordar que en GOOGLE CHROME podéis leer mi historia en cualquier idioma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y he vuelto con una nueva historia. Por supuesto es un** **GarVez** **porque ya sabéis que adoro a García y a Luke juntos. Aunque es algo diferente a las anteriores. Un poquito más larga. Estará centrada la primera parte en lo que creo que pasaría en el primer episodio de la nueva temporada, la número 14, y posteriormente se irá convirtiendo en muchos momentos entre nuestra pareja favorita.** **¡Espero que os guste! Gracias a todos los que habéis leído mis historias todo este tiempo. ¡No dudéis en comentar! Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este tipo y voy a necesitar todo el aliento posible.** **Recordar que podéis traducir la historia en el navegador GOOGLE CHROME a cualquier idioma.**

...

- _Chicos, tenemos que volver a Quantico inmediatamente._

Aún recuerda el sentimiento de que algo iba mal cuando Prentiss dijo eso. Algo dentro de él se encogió como si en el fondo supiese que García estaba en peligro.

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?-_ preguntó Tara mientras iban corriendo hacia los coches.

- _Creemos que Quinn nos ha engañado y pertenece a la secta, por tanto le hemos dejado en el edificio en libertad y con nuestros agentes_ \- contestó Rossi.

Luke se quedó sin voz, sólo pensaba en Penélope...

…...

Secuestrada, la habían secuestrado, se habían llevado a Penélope y al líder de la secta. Mientras él bromeaba con Tara y Matt , Penélope había sido secuestrada… la culpa le estaba ahogando.

 _¿Qué pasaba con la B.A.U últimamente?_ –Pensaba Luke- Todo eran conspiraciones y engaños. Siempre les hacían daño, todos tenían en mente lo mal que lo habían pasado con Spencer en la cárcel, y que Dios le perdone, pero después de saber lo mal que lo había pasado el chico en este último año no pudo pensar en él cuando supo que estaban en peligro, en su mente…sólo estaba Penélope.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero cuando el amor de tu vida estaba en peligro, realmente no hay espacio en las preocupaciones para mucho más. **Wow** , _¿Amor de tu vida?_ _¿De dónde venía eso?-_ pensó Luke contrariado.

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, la amaba, Penélope era lo que más le importaba en el mundo, aunque no fuese suya. No sabía si conseguía engañar al resto. Pero desde luego ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Y por cómo le miraba JJ cada dos minutos, como asegurándose de que estaba bien, intuía que a ella tampoco.

…...

 ** _2 horas después_**

 _-Kevin ¿Tienes algo?-_ preguntó Prentiss

 _-No-_ contestó frustrado _-esta gente sabe lo que se hace. Han anulado todos los repetidores de telefonía en un radio de 3 KM. Si no los activan o no salen de ahí es casi imposible localizarles._

 _-Entonces no son tan listos. O tienen muy claro hacía donde la llevan-_ contestó Matt.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ preguntó Kevin confundido.

 _-Porque si lo que quieren ese vitar que la encontremos, el lugar donde la esconden está un radio como dices de 3 KM, no saldrán de ahí, si logramos contactar con ellos puede que averigüemos algo más.-_ contestó JJ

 _-Entonces solo podemos esperar-_ contestó Rossi.

Luke salió de la habitación en silencio. Con Spencer siguiéndole los talones.

 _…..._

Luke se echaba agua fría en la cara mientras trataba de calmarse. Tenía que tranquilizarse o no podría ayudar al equipo. Los nervios no le dejaban pensar.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Preguntó Spencer

Luke saltó, no le había oído llegar.

 _-Si, si, sólo algo cansado, ya iba a volver a la reunión._

 _-Deberías decírselo, ¿Sabes? Puede que te sorprenda el resultado si lo intentas._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-¿No necesitaras que te lo diga en voz alta verdad?_

 _-Ella me odia…-_ susurró Luke.

 _-Repito, te sorprenderías. Penélope es muy buena ocultando sus emociones. O eso cree, pero yo la conozco bien, sé que te quiere, tan sólo se protege, ya ha sufrido mucho._

 _-Ojalá…_

 _-Lo siento, Luke,se la han llevado por mi culpa._

 _-¿Qué dices? No ha sido culpa tuya-_ contestó Luke firmemente.

 _-Debí haber hecho algo más_

 _-La habrían matado. Sin dudarlo, dejarles marcharse era lo correcto, lo sabes tan bien como yo._

 _-Eso no lo hace más fácil._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-La recuperamos, te lo juro, y podrás decírselo, una vez que vuelva no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que lo hagas. La vamos a recuperar.-_ contestó Spencer abrazándole

 _-Lo sé, gracias-_ contestó Luke dejándose abrazar.

 _…..._

 _Salían juntos del baño dirección a la sala de reuniones cuando oyeron a Kevin gritar_

 _-¡TENGO ALGO!_

...

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Espero que os guste, ¡y no dudéis en comentar!**


	2. capitulo 2-Exigencia

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Antes de nada... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Me alegro de que os haya gustado la idea de la historia.** **He estado aprovechando hoy para escribir, y de momento tengo diez capítulos. Cómo os dije los primeros serán del caso, aunque no será lo más importante, y los últimos irán centrados en momentos GarVez. A partir del capítulo 6/7 los capítulos se centrarán más en ellos dos. Ya queda menos ;)** **Por cierto, algunos capítulos serán más largos que otros . Esto realmente no tiene importancia y no lo hago por nada concreto. Simplemente voy escribiendo la historia y voy cortando por donde creo que queda más interesante. Imagino que algunos capítulos se os harán cortos, pero bueno, lo importante es el global ;)** **Por último, recordaros, que aunque voy a intentar subiros capítulos con frecuencia os pido un poco de paciencia si algún día no publico, entre mi trabajo, escribir esta historia y que además colaboro con una web escribiendo sobre cine y series voy un poco a mil por hora, pero no os preocupéis, aprovecho ratos como el de hoy para poder escribir y avanzar la historia.** **Os dejo con el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

...

 _-¿Qué es?-_ preguntaron Luke y JJ a la vez.

 _-Una videollamada. Ha pasado los controles de troyanos. Podemos contestar sin problemas._

 _-Contesta-_ ordenó Prentiss.

En el video se veía a Penélope atada a una silla, y a la agente que les había engañado y estaba con la secta estaba con ella apuntándole con un arma. El vídeo era en directo, tipo vídeo llamada.

- _Estáis secuestrando a una analista federal. Ya deberías saber que esto no termina bien para vosotros_.- habló Prentiss tomando el rumbo de la conversación

 _-No intente los juegos conmigo Prentiss, recuerde que me sé todos los trucos. ¿Qué le parece si vamos directos al grano?_

 _-¿Qué queréis?-_ preguntó Rossi.

 _-Un avión privado, un millón de dólares sin marcar y que no nos sigan._

 _-Sabes que eso es imposible_ \- contestó Prentiss.

 _-Pues tendréis que hacerlo posible, sino, vuestra querida Penny lo pagará caro. En media hora volvemos a hablar, si no tenéis nada para mí, ella lo pagará._

La imagen se desvió en ese momento hacía la pared y todos observaron helados los cuchillos, púas y otros elementos de tortura…

…...

Todos quedaron callados unos segundos, asustados, solo los sollozos de JJ se oían…

 _-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-_ preguntó Tara.

 _-Voy a hablar con el director, a ver si nos autorizan un operativo, aunque dudo que nos presten el dinero.-_ contestó Prentiss

 _-Si no lo hacen, yo puedo hacer unas llamadas a mi banco_ \- contesto Rossi.

- _Espero que no sea necesario, ahora vuelvo. Ayudad a Kevin a pensar en que sitios en un radio de 3 KM podría estar._

…..

 **25 minutos después**

 _-Nos dejan el avión, pero no nos dejan el dinero, se amparan en que el FBI no negocia con criminales, y que solo nos prestan el avión porque García es muy valiosa para la agencia._

 _-Sí, y porque les ha salvado el culo en más de una ocasión_ -murmuró Spencer-

 _\- Llamaré a mi banco_. –dijo Rossi

 _-No, el director no quiere dinero de verdad, aunque sea tuyo. Insiste en que usemos dinero falso llegado el caso._

 _-¡Pero la mataran si nos pillan!-_ contestó Luke

 _-No dejaremos que eso pase_.- contestó Matt.

 _-Están llamando de nuevo chicos_ -interrumpió Kevin.

 _-Acepta la llamada, y dejadme hablar, tenemos que ganar tiempo_.- ordenó Prentiss.

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Que ya os adelanto que Penélope no lo pasará demasiado bien en el tercer capítulo... Gracias por leer y ¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Capitulo 3- El video

**Hola a todos! :) Perdón por este par de días sin capítulos, pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y con celebraciones familiares y llegaba por las noches tan cansada a casa que sólo pensaba en meterme en la cama. Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo! Gracias por vuestros comentarios :)**

...

 _-¿Tenéis algo ya agentes?-_ socarronamente _._

 _-Menos exigencias, estamos haciendo todo lo posible._

 _-No me haga reír, soy yo quién tiene la sartén por el mango aquí agente Prentiss. Ya saben lo que quiero, o ella sufrirá._

 _-Tenemos el avión pero necesitamos más tiempo para reunir el dinero, es demasiado._

 _\- Os dije que lo quería junto al transporte en treinta minutos, es decir, ya._

 _\- Sabes tan bien como nosotros que eso es imposible-_ contestó Rossi, adelantándose a Prentiss.

 _-Ese no es mi problema, yo si voy a cumplir mi parte del trato._

La llamada se cortó sin más conversación. Todos se quedaron sufriendo por Penélope…

…...

 _-¡Acaba de llegar un video!-_ gritó Kevin.

 _-Ponlo en pantalla grande_ -ordenó Prentiss.

La vista les dejó helados, habían atado a García a una cama. La agente que la había amenazado estaba junto a un hombre enmascarado, ambos a cada lado del colchón. Portaban cuchillos de filo fino y le hacían cortes a Penélope en el vientre mientras se reían. Penelope, lloraba quedamente aunque parecía que intentaba guardar la serenidad.

JJ hacía rato que lloraba amargamente, Penélope siempre había sido como una hermana para ella. Spencer estaba hundido, apenas podía mirar. No soportaba verla sufrir así. Matt , Prentiss y Tara estaban emocionados pero trataban de ser fuertes por los demás. Y Rossi murmuraba una oración.

Tan solo Luke parecía mantener a raya sus emociones, mirando fijamente el video, como absorto.

La imagen se cortó de pronto y fue sustituida por un cártel que ponía:

 **EL DINERO Y EL AVIÓN EN 1 HORA EN EL AEROPUERTO MILITAR. O NO VOLVERÉIS A VER A PENÉLOPE.**

…...

Todos quedaron callados por unos instantes, la imagen de Penélope sufriendo dolía demasiado… Luke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 _-¿Os habéis fijado en lo que hacía con los dedos?_

 _-¿Qué dedos? ¿Quién?-_ preguntó JJ totalmente confundida.

 _-Penélope, estaba moviendo los dedos muy rápido, pensé que era un tic nervioso. Pero parecía casi un juego que se repetía como un patrón…_

Eso iluminó a Spencer. Tuvo una idea.

 _-Espera, pon el vídeo de nuevo.-_ ordenó Spencer

Kevin lo accionó, y sólo necesitó unos instantes para que Spencer se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- _¡Es código morse! ¡Nos está mandando un mensaje!_ \- gritó Spencer.

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos, me gusta ir sabiendo que pensáis de la historia! :)**


	4. Capítulo 4-Código Morse

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Contadme... ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Como avance...en apenas 2/3 capítulos empezaran todos los momentos** **GarVez** **!** **Por cierto no conozco Quantico ni el código morse, todo lo que digo sobre la ciudad es producto de mi imaginación!**

...

 _-La están torturando y aún así tiene la entereza suficiente como para enviarnos un mensaje, es admirable_ \- afirmó Tara.

 _-Brillante, es algo muy sutil que sus criminales no detectarán. Es una gran jugada_ \- afirmó Matt.

 _-Penélope es increíble_. –contestó Luke.

Todos asintieron.

 _-¿Puedes descifrarlo?-_ preguntó Rossi a Spencer.

 _-Creo que sí, necesito un rato._

 _-Ponte a ello no tenemos tanto tiempo_ -contestó Prentiss.

…..

Todos esperaban nerviosamente, se les hizo una eternidad la espera lo que apenas fueron unos minutos…

 _-¡Lo tengo!_ \- Gritó Spencer

 _-¿Qué dice?-_ preguntó Luke

 _-García ha usado palabras cortas. Como si fuera un anuncio por palabras. Tendría miedo que la descubrieran y uso palabras clave._

 _-¿Qué son?_ \- preguntó JJ ansiosa.

 _-Tren. Maiz. 1 hora._

 _\- Ha oído un tren en el camino_ \- aventuró Matt

 _-Y lo del maíz puede ser olor a maizales, Quantico está rodeada de antiguos campos de maizales, ve cogiendo los patrones Kevin_ -contestó Prentiss.

 _-El tiempo puede ser el que cree que ha estado en el coche mientras la llevaban a donde la tiene, pero puede que no sea exacto._ \- contestó Tara.

 _-¿Tienes algo?-_ preguntó Luke

 _-Estoy en ello, un minuto_ -contestó Kevin.

 _-No tenemos un minuto_ -contestó Spencer.

 _\- Con esos patrones y teniendo en cuenta el radio de 3KM a la ronda con el que ya contábamos, tengo dos almacenes abandonados, uno a unos veinte minutos de aquí y el otro a las afueras._

 _-Necesitan un sitio aislado para hacerle algo así, tienen que estar ahí.-_ contestó Rossi.

- _Dividámonos, Matt, Rossi y JJ id al almacén más cercano, Luke, Tara y Spencer venid conmigo al de las afueras, Kevin, envía refuerzos a ambos lugares_.- ordenó Prentiss.

- _Esto está hecho_ -contestó Kevin.

Todos salieron corriendo velozmente hacía los coches…

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!**


	5. Capítulo 5- Aguanta P

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, este es muy corto es el punto de vida de Penélope mientras está secuestrada! Pronto acaba todo lo malo, y empiezan los momentos #GarVez** **¡Espero que os guste!**

...

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor. Ojalá me hayan entendido_.- Pensaba Penélope. Sabía que sólo Spencer conoce el código morse, pero esperaba que se diese cuenta, realmente no podía hablarles de ningún otro modo. Y que si lo hacía, que sirviese para algo.

 _Spencer_. El bueno y dulce de Spencer. Lo único bueno de que ella hubiese sido secuestrada es que había evitado que le hicieran daño a él. El pobre ya ha sufrido bastante.

Probablemente se pasaría la vida negándolo, pero estaba aterrada. Cuando estaba en el aparcamiento del FBI con una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza realmente pensaba que no saldría de allí con vida. Luego descubrió que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Y que esas horas con estos verdugos tardarían mucho tiempo en borrarse de su memoria…Siempre y cuando saliese con vida de allí.

 _Iba a sobrevivir, tenía que confiar en su equipo. Ellos la encontrarían_. Se repetía todo el tiempo…

 _Aguanta P, tienes que aguantar, deben estar de camino_ -pensaba débilmente- pero la sangre que perdía por los cortes producidos en el vientre la estaba dejando sin fuerzas.

Sus ojos se cerraban, mientras la cara de Luke inundaba su mente. Cuando se creía desfallecer, unas sirenas de fondo trajeron algo de luz y esperanza a su oscuridad…

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	6. Capítulo 6- ¿Se va a poner bien?

**Hola a todos! :) Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, ¡Espero que os esté gustando la historia! A partir del próximo capítulo tenéis momentos #Garvez en todos los capítulos! ;)**

 **...**

 **Lugar: Hospital general de Quantico.**

El equipo esperaba sentado en unas incomodas sillas de plástico, en el pasillo de quirófano a que les dijeran algo sobre Penélope, salvo Luke, que no dejaba de dar vueltas como un loco de un lado a otro.

Prentiss había llamado a Hotch que ya estaba de camino, y a Derek, que estaba volando desde Chicago para estar allí.

El tiempo era una tortura, y aquella sala rodeada de amigos sufriendo por Penélope les recordaba demasiado a otros tiempos…

Habían tenido mucha suerte, Penélope estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando llegaron. Hubo algunos tiros y todo el mundo había sido detenido. El trabajo estaba hecho, pero eso no sería un consuelo si Penélope no salía con vida de esa sala…

…

 **3 horas después**

Todos seguían en la sala de espera, junto a Hotch y Derek que ya habían llegado.

 _-¿La familia de Penélope García?_ \- preguntó el Doctor.

 _\- Somos nosotros_ -contestaron todos a la vez.

 _-¿Se va a poner bien?_ \- Preguntaron Luke y Derek a la vez.

 _-Ha tenido suerte, los cortes en el vientre no han tocado ningún órgano por lo que está fuera de peligro. Pero hemos tenido un arduo trabajo cosiendo las heridas, a pesar de haber evitado los órganos, las heridas eran lo suficientemente profundas como para hacer complicada la tarea de curación en quirófano._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?-_ preguntó JJ.

 _-Que le quedaran cicatrices. No les voy a engañar, se pondrá bien y está fuera de peligro, pero por experiencia les recomiendo que tengan mucho cuidado con ella. La recuperación psicológica puede ser mucho más dura que la física…_

Todos asintieron comprendiendo, aunque respiraron de alivio al saber que García estaría bien.

 _-¿Podemos verla?-_ preguntó Hotch

 _-Sí, pero solo de uno en uno, y solo podrá quedarse un acompañante con ella a pasar la noche. Necesita descansar._

 _-Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias doctor.-_ contestó Prentiss.

…

Fueron pasando uno a uno, Penélope aún dormía, así que todos les dejaban regalos, besos en la frente y palabras de aliento…

 _-Te vas a poner bien, es todo lo que importa P. Henry se va a poner muy contento, eres su persona favorita en el mundo_ -susurró JJ.

 _-Fuerza P, eres la luz del equipo_ \- le dijo Tara al oído.

Matt y Prentiss solo la abrazaron, ambos emocionados, y Rossi hizo lo propio mientras en su interior rezó una oración por ella.

 _-Nunca sabrás cuanto lo siento, ojalá hubiese podido protegerte Penélope, eres mi familia, te necesito, tienes que estar bien_ -sollozaba Spencer.

Derek la abrazó y le dejó un dibujo de Hank, y por primera vez en muchos años volvió a rezar. Hotch estaba emocionado, le costaba admitirlo, pero ella era la persona a la que más echaba de menos. Penélope era la luz del equipo, y además Jack la adoraba, siempre había sido como una segunda madre para él tras la muerte de Hailey.

Luke fue el último en entrar, le cogió de la mano y se echó a llorar mientras le susurraba… _Gracias por sobrevivir, tienes que ser fuerte un poco más chica, no puedes dejarme solo en esta mierda de mundo, necesito saber que tú estás bien para poder seguir. Aunque no te tenga, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existes…_

Le beso la mano con dulzura antes de salir a despedir al equipo, no pensaba ir a ningún lado, esta noche se queda a él con ella, no pensaba separarse de su lado.

 **...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!**


	7. Capitulo 7- El despertar

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 7! Comentaros que ya he terminado de escribir la historia. Son 15 capítulos en total, desde hoy hasta el capítulo 14 son todo momentos #GarVez y el capítulo 15, un epílogo a modo resumen, básicamente porque tiene que terminar en algún momento!** **Por el momento, os dejo con el capítulo 7, ¡Espero que os guste!**

...

Penélope se despertó aturdida, aunque a salvo. Eso la reconfortaba, no entendía a la gente que odiaba los hospitales, si estás interno en un hospital es que estas vivo, aún hay esperanza. Eso siempre es bueno. Aunque admitía que un poco de color y unos conejitos de peluche no le vendrían mal a la decoración…los peluches siempre animaban a la gente.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Luke en el sillón de la habitación. Debía de estar incomodísimo- pensó ella.

 _-Luke, Luke_ \- le llamó Penélope.

Luke se despertó al instante.

-¡ _Penélope_!- gritó él acercándose a su lado.

La cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazó, llorando como un niño. Acariciaba su espalda y le besaba con suavidad el pelo.

- _Gracias a Dios que estás bien, me has dado un susto de muerte chica_ \- susurró Luke.

 _-Novato… ¿No creerías que unos fanáticos podrían conmigo verdad?-_ contestó ella tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Aunque se sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos, sus caricias la asustaban. Sabía que no tenía derecho a soñar con ellas.

Luke no pudo evitar reír. Su chica había vuelto. Nadie podía con ella.

 _-No lo dudo reina del hielo_.-sonrió burlándose.

-(suspirando)- _Que no me llames así, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo novato? ¿Cuándo aprenderás que Diosa suprema es el único nombre que merezco?_

- _Cuando tú dejes de llamarme novato_.-rió Luke.

 _-Oh novato…eso nunca pasará._

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

García no pudo evitar un bostezo.

- _Ehh vamos, descansa. Duerme un poco, necesitas descansar_ \- le ordenó Luke depositándola de nuevo en la cama.

 _-Sólo lo hago porque estoy cansada, no porque te obedezca novato._

 _-No lo dudo._

García se durmió al instante, Luke siguió cogiendo su mano hasta mucho después de que el sueño le venciera…

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8-LA NIÑERA

**Hola a todos! Os dejo el capítulo 8! Perdón por no haberos subido ningún capítulo estos días pero es que no he pasado por casa!** **¡Espero que os guste!**

...

 _-Luke puedo abrir mi propia puerta, ¿Lo sabes verdad?-_ contestó García exasperada.

 _-Y también yo._

 _-Eres imposible_.-contesto suspirando.

Le habían dado el alta a Penélope esa misma mañana, tras pasar una semana en el hospital realmente ya tenía ganas de volver a casa. Luke no se había despegado de ella. Nunca pensó que conocería alguien más protector que Derek pero así era. **_Machos_** ** _alfa_**. _Como si no pudiera cuidarme solita_ -pensaba ella.

Claro que secretamente era algo que había disfrutado, pero no pensaba admitir.

El equipo había tenido tres días libres, cortesía del director. Todos los habían pasado en su habitación. Riendo y bromeando. Incluso Will, Savannah y Kristie habían estado por allí. Al parecer los niños habían tenido un buen berrinche porque querían ver a su tía favorita, pero todos habían acordado esperar a que García estuviera más recuperada en casa.

En cualquier caso, el tiempo de inactividad de la B.A.U se había acabado. Ya lo dice el dicho, el crimen nunca duerme. Y ahora el equipo estaba camino de Alaska en busca de un pirómano en serie. Aún no sabe como Prentiss accedió a darle días libres a Luke _._ Este _novato incorregible_ los tenía a todos embrujados con su acento puertorriqueño. Excepto a ella claro.

…...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _García, ¡Te van a dar el alta del hospital! ¿Estás contenta?-_ preguntó JJ dando saltitos.

 _-Mi pequeña princesa de cabellos de oro, es la mejor noticia que he oído en muchos días- contestó García riendo_.-Aunque…

 _-¿Qué?-_ preguntó Matt

 _-Ya no me deleitaré la vista con estos enfermeros y médicos tan guapos_.-murmuró García

Todas las chicas sonrieron y se dieron miradas de complicidad.

 _-Oh si, sobre todo el enfermero Vera. Parece un actor de cine_ \- contestó Kristie.

 _-Sigo aquí cariño_ -contestó Matt burlándose.

 _-Oh. No importa, los hechos son importantes, tu siempre lo dices_.-contestó Kristie besándole mientras ambos sonreían.

 _-¿Ves? Es mi favorita. Sabía que Matt vino al equipo por una razón, ¡Tenías que unirte al club de las chicas de la unidad!_ -contestó García aplaudiendo

 _-Gracias por la parte que me toca-_ contestó Matt resignado

Todos sonrieron ante las evidentes bromas.

 _-En cualquier caso_ -interrumpió Prentiss en modo jefa- _tenemos que resolver quien se quedará contigo en casa hasta que te recuperes del todo._

 _-Oh no hace falta, estoy perfectamente sola y bien._

 _-Buen intento preciosa-_ contestó Derek.

\- _Prentiss…en realidad_ \- interrumpió Luke.- _quería pedirte unos días libres para quedarme por aquí. Puede que García necesite ayuda y en principio si puedes prescindir de un par de manos en los casos hasta que se recupere…_

 _-¿Qué? Ni de broma vamos_.- contestó García.

 _-Sin ningún problema Luke. Es una idea estupenda. Además si necesitamos tu ayuda siempre podemos consultarte por teléfono_ \- contestó Prentiss ignorándola.

…...

Y aquí estaban. Entrando a casa y con Luke asegurando el perímetro como si fuese la Reina de Inglaterra. Estaba pensando en maneras de torturar a Luke por obligarla a tener niñera cuando las acciones de este la dejaron sin palabras.

Luke estaba quitándose la chaqueta, y desabotonándose los botones del cuello de la camisa. **_¿Qué demonios?_** _No hacía tanto calor ¿Verdad? Oh Dios, estos días iban a ser más difíciles de lo que ella pensaba…_

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Espero que os esté gustando la historia!**


	9. Capitulo 9- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

**Hola a todos, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentáis! Intento responderos a todos! Gracias también a los que no estáis registrados pero entráis a leer y comentar. Os lo agradezco muchísimos a todos!** **Os dejo con el capítulo 9. ¡Espero que os guste!**

...

 _-¿Ves algo que te guste chica?-_ preguntó Luke burlándose al ver que le miraba fijamente.

-(Resoplando). _Ya te gustaría novato. Sólo observo cómo te acomodas como si estuvieras en casa de tu abuelita.-_ sabía que estaba siendo injusta pero no iba a demostrarle que la vista de apenas su cuello le afectaba,

- _Vamos reina del hielo, eso es demasiado incluso para ti, tienes que ser hogareña con tu cuidador, es una norma socia_ l.-contestó Luke divertido.

 _¿Por qué nunca se enfadaba cuando era maleducada con él? Era desesperante_ -Pensaba Penélope

- _Te recuerdo que nadie te lo ha pedido_ -contestó García con retintín.

-(Ignorándola)- _De todas formas, ya estoy aquí así que te tendrás que aguantar, ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte mientras preparo algo de cenar?_

 _-¿Ahora me das ordenes?_

 _-¿Prefieres ir con la misma ropa incomoda? Además puede que el agua le siente bien a tu pelo._

 _-¿Qué pasa con mi pelo? ¿Sabes que novato? Me voy la ducha, y si, haz de cenar, si vas a quedarte por aquí que menos que hagas algo útil_ -contestó García mientras se iba malhumorada al cuarto de baño.

Luke suspiró. No sabía cómo podían pasar del coqueteo y la risa al enfado en tan poco tiempo. Pero haría lo que fuera para que estuviera bien incluso si eso significaba picarla un poco…como lo de su pelo. Realmente se veía bien, bueno, como todo en ella…

Se puso con la cocina mientras oía el agua de la ducha e intentaba no pensar en el cuerpo de Penélope debajo del agua…

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos y muy agradecidos!**


	10. Capítulo 10- Puedo acostumbrarme a esto

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 10! Muchas gracias a todos por leer! :)**

...

Luke supo que García había terminado de ducharse y se encaminaba hacia la cocina en cuanto empezó a oler a jazmín. Reconocería el olor de su champú en cualquier sitio. Cuando se dio la vuelta para recibirla lo que vio le cortó la respiración por unos instantes.

Penélope estaba en la entrada al salón, con un camión rosa y una bata de seda tan cortos que Bush debía considerarlos armas de destrucción masiva. _Aunque no es algo de lo que él pensara quejarse_. Llevaba el pelo aún mojado recogido en un moño descuidado y aún le caían gotas de agua desde el pelo hacia el cuello.

Luke tragó saliva aún sin atreverse a hablar.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ves algo que te guste?-_ preguntó García con sorna.

 _-Así que era eso_ \- pensó Luke- _bueno_ \- pensó divertido- _al menos ahora sé que estos juegos están permitidos._

 _-Nada, sólo observo como mojas el suelo de agua que después yo tendré que limpiar.-_ contestó Luke tratando de parecer inocente.

 _-Ya-(burlándose), de todas formas ¿Qué vamos a cenar?_

 _-Espárragos y setas al horno.-_ contestó Luke.

 _-¿Con especias?_

 _-Con especias._

 _-Mi plato favorito. Al final va a ser bueno tenerte por aquí novato._

 _-No lo dudes_

Ambos rieron mientras preparaban la mesa para cenar.

 _…..._

 ** _1 hora después_**

Se encontraban en el sofá tras las cena. Habían puesto una película que Penélope había visto cientos de veces pero que según ella era su refugio para los días grises. _Mujercitas_.

Luke estiró su brazo por encima del sofá y García se dejó abrazar acurrucándose en su pecho. La mano de él le acariciaba el hombro levemente y García no podía dejar de pensar que realmente _podía acostumbrarse a esto_.

En cualquier caso, por más que le encantase esta película, los medicamentos surtían su efecto y pronto el sueño la venció.

Luke sonrió al verla. Se había quedado dormida y un mechón de pelo le caía sobre el rostro. Se lo apartó cuidadosamente y la llevó en volandas a la cama. La arropó besándole la frente y salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

Los gritos le despertaron a él también un rato después…

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas!**


	11. Capítulo 11- Pesadillas

**Hola a todos, os dejo con el capítulo 11! Ya queda poco de la historia, ¿Os está gustado?**

...

Los gritos le despertaron a él también un rato después…

Luke se levantó sobresaltado y fue corriendo hacia la habitación.

 _-Penny, Penny, ¡Despierta!_ \- Gritó Luke zarandeándola.

 _-¡No me toques!-_ gritó García

 _-Soy yo Penélope, solo soy Luke._

García parpadeó por unos segundos confundida.

 _-Dios mío Luke...lo siento mucho, no quería despertarte._

-(abrazándola)- _¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

 _-No, ahora mismo no._ –contestó García rotunda.

 _-Está bien. Te dejaré descansar._

Luke se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Pero García le agarró del brazo deteniéndole…

 _-Espera…_

 _-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?-_ Contestó Luke rápidamente dispuesto a ayudarla.

 _-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?_

 _-Claro_

García se apartó y le hizo hueco en la cama. Luke se metió bajo las sabanas y la abrazó susurrándole palabras de aliento hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo…

…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Luke despertó con el olor a huevos revueltos y tocino inundando la casa. Se giró hacia el lado y no vio a Penélope a su lado. Desperezándose fue hacia la cocina.

 _-Ey chica, creía que no comías esas cosas…_

 _-Es para ti tonto_.-contestó García pasándole el plato.

-(sonriendo _)- Oh, gracias_ -contestó Luke cogiendo el plato y empezando a comer con avidez.

Luke la miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando, Penélope se tomaba su café con tostadas y sésamo. Su desayuno habitual, pero la conocía demasiado bien. Estaba intranquila, ese ceño fruncido que tan loco le volvía había aprendido a leerlo bien. Penélope quería decirle algo y no sabía cómo

 _-¿Qué pasa Penélope?_.- preguntó Luke impaciente.

 _-¡Nada! ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?_

-(arqueando las cejas)- _No le mientas a un perfilador._

-(poniendo los ojos en blanco)- _Solo quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche, por consolarme, y por no insistir en preguntar_ \- murmuró García.

- _No tienes que darme las gracias. Estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites. Todos lo estamos.-_ Contestó Luke acercándose a abrazarla.

García se dejó abrazar. Cada vez le costaba más recordarse que tenía que mantener a raya sus emociones si quería sobrevivir.

 _-Voy a vestirme._

 _-Ok, ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?_

 _-Claro_

Garcia se dio la vuelta para irse. Mientras se iba Luke no pudo aguantarse.

 _-Ey García, y si necesitas hablar…también estoy aquí._

-(dándose la vuelta)- _Lo sé. Pero no es necesario. Estoy bien_.- Marchándose al dormitorio a vestirse

Luke meneó la cabeza suspirando. Penélope era muy terca. Y le estaba poniendo muy difícil que se abriera…Pero tenía que hacerlo. Hablar del dolor es parte del duelo y la superación. Bien lo sabía él…

...

 **¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos!**


	12. Capítulo 12- Como te miro

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 12! Ya queda muy poco para acabar esta historia, ¡Espero que os esté gustando!** **...**

 _-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Recuerdas como refunfuñaba el hombre mayor llevando las bolsas de su esposa?_ -preguntó García riendo.

-(Riendo)- _Imposible olvidarlo, sólo repetía ¡Eres una loca mujer! ¡Vas a acabar con las existencias de zapatos!-_ contestó Luke

Ambos reían recordando a los ancianos que se habían encontrado durante su paseo. Eran muy divertidos y en cierto modo, inspiraban ternura viéndoles juntos.

 _-En cualquier caso, ven, vamos a descansar. He encargado comida esta mañana y aún falta un rato para que nos la entreguen_ -comentó Luke sentándose en el sofá.

Penélope fue junto a él y observó como Luke veía la tele distraídamente. En un acto de locura, Penélope se armó de valor para preguntar lo que llevaba tiempo cuestionándose…

- _Ey Luke… ¿Seguro que no te estás poniendo en demasiado problemas por estar aquí cuidándome?_ -preguntó García en voz baja

-(mirándola _)-¿Qué dices? Ya sabes que Prentiss me dio su permiso y que los directores no le discuten nada desde el fracaso de Lisa Burnes. No te preocupes_.

 _-Ya ya. No lo digo por eso…_

 _-¿Entonces?_

García se ruborizó.

 _-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? Vamos, dime.-_ le instó Luke.

 _-Estoy hablando de Lisa._

 _-¿Qué pasa con ella?_ -preguntó Luke interrumpiéndola.

 _-Pues que puede que no le haga mucha gracia que su novio pase los días y las noches en casa de otra mujer. Y no puedo culparla…_

 _-García… no te preocupes, Lisa y yo…_

-(interrumpiéndole _).-¡No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa!_

 _-Penélope. No voy a tener ningún problema. Lisa y yo ya no estamos juntos. Lo hemos dejado. Lo hablamos hace unos días. Mucho antes de que empezase el caso de la secta._

 _-¿Qué? Dios mío… ¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó García muy angustiada

 _-Si… en realidad. Yo hablé con ella pero fue algo de mutuo acuerdo. Yo quise darme una oportunidad con ella, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no podía estar con alguien de quién no estaba enamorado y ella se merece a alguien que pueda amarla al 100%...comenzar la conversación fue duro pero en realidad a ella no le extrañó._

García asintiendo. Ella había pasado por varias rupturas como para saber qué apestaban.

 _-¿Por qué dices que no le extrañó?-_ preguntó García

Luke contestó, antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Antes de tener tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

 _-Al parecer había notado como te miro_.-contestó Luke murmurando en susurros desviando la mirada.

-(tartamudeando) ¿Co… Cómo has dicho?

...

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	13. CAPITULO 13-Si quieres

**¡Capítulo 13! ¡Ya queda nada! Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y comentando!** **...**

Luke se congeló en su asiento. No había pensado en lo que decía. Ni se había dado cuenta. Pero total ya estaba harto de fingir.

- _Penélope yo…te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti. No sé cómo ni en qué momento sucedió. Pero hace mucho tiempo que sólo pienso en ti. Casi me muero cuando te tenían secuestrada. Estaba aterrado Penélope. Estaba muerto de miedo_ \- contestó Luke mirándola fijamente

\- _Luke…pero, eso no es posible…_ -contestó García.

 _-¿Quién lo dice?_

 _-Yo, yo lo digo._

 _-¿Y por qué vas a saber tu si es posible que yo te quiera o no?_ -preguntó Luke muy serio.

 _-Porque…porque si, porque esas cosas no pasan. Al menos no a mí. Además, ¿Por qué? Seguro que hay cientos de chicas por ahí para ti, mucho más guapas y más amables contigo que yo. Chicas que sean mejor opción para ti que yo.-_ contestó García muy ansiosa.

 _-Deja de decir tonterías chica. Eres preciosa. Y no hay nadie como tú. No lo hay._ –contestó Luke acercándose a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos.

Luke la besó sin más dilación. Al principio empezó suave. Quería besarla e intentarlo. Pero no pensaba presionarla ni hacer algo que ella no quisiese. Quería darle la opción de decirle que no. De abofetearle si era preciso. Pero pronto Penélope le devolvió el beso y gimió y Luke perdió los sentidos profundizando el beso.

 _-Luke espera…esto no puede ser_ -contestó García en susurros cuando ambos pararon a tomar aire.

 _-Shh chica, la pregunta no es si puede ser. Sino si quieres. Y si quieres, podemos_ -contestó Luke.- _Y por como tiemblas bajó mis brazos, yo diría que sí que quieres_.-contestó Luke besándola de nuevo.

García pronto se perdió en el beso. Ya no recordaba las objeciones que tenía al principio…

 **...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Quedan dos capítulos para acabar la historia, el capítulo 14 y el 15, éste último será una especie de epílogo**


	14. CAPÍTULO 14- SOY TUYO

**¡Capitulo 14, el penúltimo!**

...

Luke la tomó y la levantó del sofá, rodeando las piernas de Penélope en su cintura y la llevó al dormitorio sin dejar de besarla. La recostó sobre la cama y sólo se apartó de sus labios para bajar hacia su cuello dejando un reguero de besos.

García pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Luke, debajo de su camiseta, y cuando creía que había perdido totalmente el control sus miedos la traicionaron…

….

Luke metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Penélope acariciándola mientras buscaba las copas de su sujetador, cuando de pronto la voz de García lo sacó de su ensimismamiento…

 _-Luke… para por favor_ \- susurró García tensa.

Luke se detuvo al instante.

 _-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-_ Preguntó Luke mirándola preocupado.

 _-Yo... nada, lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado._

 _-Cariño…_

García se conmovió cuando vio como llamaba y como la miraba…

 _-En serio que lo siento._

 _-Deja de pedir perdón cielo_ -contestó Luke besándole la frente- _no pasa nada porque quieras parar, paramos y punto. No me importa esperar si no estás preparada, no importa el tiempo que nos lleve, podemos tomarlo tan lento como quieras, yo sólo quiero estar contigo, es lo que siempre he querido_ \- siguió hablando Luke firmemente.

 _-No es eso...-_ murmuró García.

Luke levantó con un dedo su barbilla y le sonrió.

 _-¿Me vas a decir entonces que te pasa? Vamos, habla conmigo_ -contestó Luke amablemente.

 _-Ya no soy la de antes, nunca he tenido miedo de mostrarme ante nadie como era. Pero ahora…ya no soy la misma, ya no confío en que vaya a gustarte lo que veas…-_ contestó Garcia tristemente.

 _-¿Pero…Pero de que estás hablando?_ -preguntó Luke totalmente confundido.

 _-De las cicatrices Luke_ -contestó García suspirando- _las tengo por todo el vientre, son horribles._

Luke comenzó a comprender.

 _-Eh, sigue siendo la chica más preciosa que he conocido, no me importan tus cicatrices, y a ti tampoco deberían importante. Yo también las tengo, las cicatrices solo significan que sobrevivimos cuando quisieron hacernos daño…no creo que haya nada más hermoso que eso._ –contestó Luke

 _-Oh vamos, sólo dices eso porque eres un buen chico, no puedes saber si te gustaré si aún no las has visto_.-contestó García.

 _-Deja de pensar por mi chica. Sé que te quiero, y que te deseo como hace tiempo que no me sentía por nadie, y que seguiría sintiéndome así aunque esos cabrones te hubiesen dejado como Gollum. Mientras vivas, soy tuyo García, no me voy a alejar de ti_ -contestó Luke besándola nuevamente.

García sonrió y se dejó besar, Luke decidido a tomar las cosas con calma, la besó nuevamente y la atrajo a su pecho para que descansara, acariciándole el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida

...

 ** _¡El próximo será el epílogo!_**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15- EPÍLOGO

**Ha llegado el fin de esta historia, ¡Gracias a todos por seguirla!**

...

 **8 MESES DESPUÉS**

Las secuelas de García habían necesitado más tiempo de recuperación del que todos pensaban en un principio. A priori físicamente se recuperó fácilmente y podía haberse incorporado en unas semanas. Pero las secuelas psicológicas fueron mucho peores.

Tenía pesadillas cada noche, sentía miedo cuando se quedaba sola en casa o en un sitio apartado… Prentiss creyó que era mejor que visitara al terapeuta del FBI antes de incorporarse, la necesitaban al 100% antes de quedarse sola en su guarida.

Hoy era su primer día de vuelta a la B.A.U. y mientras subía en el ascensor casi tenía ganas de saltar de la emoción de la alegría que sentía al volver. Estar aquí junto a su familia ayudando a las víctimas era lo que más le importaba, le gustaba marcar la diferencia.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que no podría volver, la recuperación se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba y no se veía capacitada para volver, y eso la aterraba. Pero cada vez que se sentía desfallecer los brazos de Luke la acunaban y García volvía a sentirse invencible entre sus brazos.

Al equipo no le extrañó cuando descubrieron que estaban juntos. Según JJ, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, a Spencer le encantaba presumir de que él siempre lo supo, y Derek había tenido su charla de macho alfa hombre a hombre con Luke, a la que se unieron Hotch y Rossi en papeles de padres putativos…

Todos estaban contentos y les encantaba hacerles bromas sobre sus inicios, sobre esas interminables peleas donde las palabras _novato_ y _reina del hielo_ resonaban por toda la habitación. García reía y les dejaba bromear…que iba hacer sino, una cosa era cierta…el novato le había robado el corazón.

...

 **EPÍLOGO**


End file.
